


Hi from Lithuania

by Somecrazyblchick



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: Lietuvių
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecrazyblchick/pseuds/Somecrazyblchick
Summary: Ar reikia lietuviškų kpop postų?





	

Sveiki! Esu "šviežiai" prisiregistravusi.  
Galvoju, ar būtų kokių žmogeliukų kurie skaitytų fanfiction lietuviškai :D  
probably no.  
Esu k-pop fanė, especially 방탄소년단. Dar patinka GOT7, BIGBANG, EXO, BLACKPINK, SHINee, B.A.P, galėčiau kurti apie juos.  
Warning- jums tai gali labai nepatikti, bet kurti galiu tik M/M arba F/F stuff, nėra įkvėpimo hetero romantikai ar kažkam rimtesniam.  
Gal atsiras čia norinčių pasiūlyti, kokių "ship'u" istorijų reiktų.  
thanks for attention.


End file.
